This disclosure generally relates to head mounted displays, and more specifically to a telescoping adjustable strap that adjusts a head strap of a head mounted display.
Conventional head mounted display systems require a structure, such as a strap, to positionally affix the head mounted display relative to an individual that is wearing the head mounted display. However, precisely tailoring a strap for varying circumferences of the heads of different individuals can be difficult and inconvenient. As an example, a conventional head strap, such as an elastic band worn around an individual's head, can be susceptible to mechanical failure. In some cases, such conventional head straps affords users a level of control that is imprecise and are often sub-optimally tailored for a particular user. This is a problem particularly for head mounted display systems that need to be worn on the head of an individual. As head mounted display systems become more complex and heavier in weight, a conventional head strap cannot be comfortably worn by a user who is using the head mounted display system.